Like the Sun
by AlFlowerrise
Summary: You're as bright at the sun. Nothing more. Nothing less.


A short drabble between Lance and Lorelei from pokémon. I've no idea where I got this from. But hey, strange ideas can be fun too, eh? Thank you for reading! ^-^

* * *

**Like the Sun**

The beams of the sun are flowing down. Flow, like a Sinus-Curve, never searching for an end. It's warm. Sweat is dripping down Lorelei's soft skin. She tucks her red hair back to expose some of her glowing skin to the smothering wind from the harbor. Her eyes play. She walks forward, smiling brightly. The salty smell of the Never-ending Ocean reaches her nose trills. Wrinkles her nose. Wingulls are swaying over the blue water. Blue, like the sky. Blue, like the Bellflower.

Blue, like a Manaphy.

She walks faster, her feet's making a damped sound on the asphalt. Tends her body against the rail, looks at the playing waves. Crashing against the cliffs. The boats coming in – slow, never prevented by the passengers strain – and stops at their harbors. She puts her head on her hands, a small string of hair plays in front of her face. Happily (she clams) turn around to Lance and gives him a convincing smile.

"How are things?" The question left her month, floating in all its fuzziness. He looks at her, puzzled by the sudden attempt (by her) to bring a conversation abroad.

"Good. You?"

"Fine I guess." She closes her eyes, enjoying the fresh smell from her ultimate element. "I love this place. No matter how many years passing, I still remain here."

"Yea'. It's calm. You can think here."

It is. Calm like the Earth. You always know what you'll get. No surprises. No disappointment. No rues. It'll always look the same way. No matter what's happen in life – all hasty (but unsuccessful) decisions, all reverses – this place (Vermilion City) will remain the same.

She licks her lips. They're dry. Dry like the deserts of Sahara. Digs in her pockets for money, only to reveal that there aren't any. "Lance?" she asks, now a little bit nervous. "I got a problem."

He smiles. "You do? That's sound interesting. Care to tell me about it?"

"Don't sound so excite! I'm broke! I did tell you that it was a premature decision to have lunch at 's! They swallow your wallet completely!"

His smile's growing larger. The wind's making his brown hair wild. "You apparently did."

"I don't like you anymore!" she says, crossing her arms around her chest.

He laughs. "That's too bad. Because I've a surprise for you."

"I'm not sure I want to hear it."

He walks faster and then stops besides her. "Look around, Lorelei! What does this environment reveal to you?"

She plucks back at the question – not frightened, but exited. Changing topics. He's good at that.

"Oh! I'm not sure. But I do know this; there're some places that must remain untouchable."

"Yeah. When I come back after my long trip to Hoenn, I want this place to remain the same. No changes, no improvement. Just like this, with all its simplicity."

"When do you leave?"

"Two month. I'll be staying there for one year."

"I'm sure it'll be a trip to remember!"

Because Hoenn is one with Nature. And Lance is one with Environment. It's a mixture you can't ignore. "Yes. But this place also reminds me of a certain occurrence of my childhood."

"Oh? Tell me!"

"Nothing special. But I remember when I was here, playing with my little brother Oscar."

"You still have contact?"

"He'd call me yesterday. Memories. They come when you least expect it. Anyway, he'd tell me about all the time we'd used to pick up trashcans on the street."

Laughter. "What?"

"Our family was poor. And not very gently. It's was our first attempts of getting a low-paid job!"

"Oh, Lance. That's so tragic. You deserved so much more than you'd get."

"Don't be so emotional! You don't need to. I'm not angry. I'm not burning for revenge. After all, it's a time that has passed. And I've come a long way. First; poor kid. Now; Pokémon League Champion!"

"Yeah! The Dragon Tamer!"

He pulls his face closer to her. Smiles that smile that (always) make her red as a beetroot in the face. _He's so beautiful. How is it possible for anyone to be that handsome?_

Who knows? No one. Appearance is but one of the worlds unsolvable mysteries.

"But you know, Lorelei, that my biggest prosperity in life isn't the title I have. Not all the Pokémon I've raised. No. It's important. Sure. But it can't beat the fact that the day I met you, was…"

"Hey!" she says happily. "That sounds corny!"

"You have my ultimate agreement there, love. But I don't care if this sounds like a bad Romantic Film. I like you. Love you. You're much more than a friend. You're my… vision."

"You can charm, I give you that! But that doesn't matter. Because that is one of many things that makes me believe that this is something eternal."

"Yeah", he mumbles and pulls his arm over her shoulders. "Never stop believing that. After all, your smiles is like the Sun. Like the Moon. Go on. Whatever you like."

"Nothing", she says while biting her under lip. "Nothing but you."

"Want ice-cream?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" she answers and then walk (full with joy) to the closest Ice-Stall.

_The eternal feeling will always beam, as long as you would like it to do. You chose. No one but you._

_

* * *

_**End of story**


End file.
